


Work of Art

by Bestbuds55



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blow Job, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Roman is a good boss and takes care of his people, face fucking, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: One day Roman orders Victor up onto the table at his club, and makes him take his shirt off. It's a bit of a joke, until it's not.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought that I had written out all of my ideas and then I’ve been looking at all the lovely art that Orienalld has been posting on their Patreon. I couldn’t help myself! Also, if you haven’t yet I recommend checking out the Ra’sal Ghul/Roman Sionis fandom on here. Lots of premium bottom Roman there if that’s your thing! :)

The club was pumping, even though it was a Sunday night. Roman grinned at the crowds of people drinking his personally named an overpriced drinks. People were chatting and laughing, but in all honesty Roman was feeling a bit bored. He liked the excitement of the people around him, but tonight it just wasn't enough. 

Roman needed himself something a bit extra of his night tonight. He grinned at the mere thought of what his extra's usually included. A public blow job from an innocently new employee, allowing some random club goer to kiss him and his newest favorite; annoying Victor. He'd started the game about three months ago with the goal of making his assassin blush. Roman had succeeded, (of course) and occasionally went for it again when he wanted something fun to do.

He had two drinks tonight, just as a little something to help with enjoying the atmosphere. A classic blow job shot and his favorite clean glove martini. Looking around the room it was easy for him to decide that he could easily go for another blow job. Just not of drink for variety. Still, teasing the ever stoic Victor was still fresh on his mind. How does one even chose between such tantalizing things?

Roman easily admired the giggly dancers up on the pole, liking the view of a few fit ass cheeks swinging. He spanked a girl playfully as she was climbing down. Roman certainly liked the way she turned and giggled at him softly, like she knew that she belong to him. Everyone that worked here did. He like to think that he could provide a good life for all his workers too. That included his favorite employee, a certain scarred assassin.

Roman has never been a man to have a favorite human being before having met Victor. Now, it was easy to say that he'd kill anyone that Victor took offense to. Like last week in the middle of a business deal a guy mentioned that he could get Victor skin graphs for the scarring and Roman had killed him before he even realized what was happening. Took a knife and sliced through the man's throat, threw it aside and started strangling him. Right above where the cut was as if he wanted to hurry the fuck up and just push all the blood out. Victor hadn't even been there; had just been guarding the door.

Roman didn't usually partake in such bloody acts, but his anger had gotten the best of him. How dare someone say something so insulting about his walking work of art? The most loyal and worthy man he'd ever fucking met? That man had deserved that bloody fucking death and it had been worth ruining his expensive suit over. Besides, the look of surprise of Victor's face when he'd called him into the room had made Roman hard, instantly.

They'd left together and Roman had gone off to change, (and brutally jerk himself off in the shower) while Victor had dealt with the mess. Would his man have dropped to his knees and licked the blood off his shoes if he told him to? Roman hadn't asked then, mostly because they had so much shit to do that day and Roman was a god damn good business man. Tonight though, he had time for anything he wanted.

Victor was in his usual corner, seemingly sulking as a couple of strippers danced around him. The girls all liked Victor and Roman could easily understand why. Mr. Zsasz was handsome in a strong way, but more than that it was well known that no one would fuck with him. Somehow, he made the girls feel safe. He'd take care of anyone who got to handsy whether he was on the clock or not and most girls had been saved one time or another over the years.

Roman chose to sit on one of the less occupied couches and one of his girls brought him a shot of lemon vodka. His favorite drink when he already had a buzz going. He liked how it puckered his face from the sour, sometimes if he was drunk enough he'd stick out his tongue to help with the burning sensation. She sat on his lap and tipped the drink down his throat for him so he didn't have to touch the glass. His girls were so nice to him.

"Darling, do daddy a favor and go fetch Mr. Zsasz for me." Roman murmured laying back and lounging against the couch. He felt like a king in his true element as the club bumped around him. This night was turning out to be a pretty fantastic night after all.

The soft weight of the girl was up in off of him in seconds, listening like a good girl. Roman watches her go, hips seductively bopping to the beat of the music. She gets right up in Victor's space, touching him lightly on the chest and going up to her tippy toes to speak into his ear. Victor showed no interest at all until his eyes finally flickered over to Roman. 

Roman got a sudden thrill out of the attention and spread his legs to make himself more comfortable. Fuck, his dick was already half hard from all the attention he's been getting tonight. Now that Victor actually had his eyes on him, Roman felt like he was right where he was always supposed to be. The center of fucking attention. Victor eyes naughtily trailed down and Roman grinned maniacally; wasn't that just so interesting?

Victor left his corner to stand behind where Roman was sitting, looking just as uncomfortable as he always did when just chilling in the club. His eyes were trained on the floor, like he was very aware that his previous glance had been noticed. It amused Roman to no end that Victor knew that he knew.

"Looking a bit uncomfortable Victor, it's a good night just relax a bit." Roman said with a grin, looking back at his assassin. He wasn't quite sure how far this game of theirs would go, but wasn't ready to give it up yet. Either Victor would have to say he was uncomfortable or tonight was the fucking night that things moved passed the PG-13 rating.

"Amanda said Daddy needed me." Victor mumbled with a blush presents on his face. Roman was slightly shocked that Victor had both called him Daddy and blushed. How was he supposed to just move on from that? 

Roman was, to no ones surprise, a kinky man. He liked to hit, to praise, and loved the hold power over people. Being known as Daddy was as dominant as one could ever get; his own father had taught him that. People called him that all the time now, with cute blushes and pouts just like Victor sported. 

Roman's face lit up at the words and suddenly he was very interested in having Victor call him Daddy again. He called himself that as a joke to the girls every once in a while, but never had with Victor. All the fucking time in bed of course, because it really got his blood pumping. There was a difference between dominating your bed partner and dominating an employee after all. Unless the employee didn't mind, then he was all fucking for it. Most employees didn't mind either, but he'd never asked Victor's opinion on the matter.

A great idea came to Roman's mind and he was quick to act act on it. He tried to resist grinning like a manic about his own idea. He was after all, a calm and collected man and it wouldn't be near as fun to just give things anyway.

"Come around and get up on the table." Roman said as leisurely as he could manage, gesturing to the table in front of him. His assassin listened like a good boy that Roman had barely ever noticed him being.

"Now, take off your shirt." He ordered, finally allowing himself to smile at Victor. 

Victor froze and stared down at him with confused and alerted eyes. Roman noticed they had gotten the attention of quite a few females in the room. He wondered if his eyes are just as hungry as the sluts. Fucking whores, wanting to get their hands on something that just would never belong to them.

"Vicky, I'm not going to tell you again. Take that shirt off for me." He growled. His dick is throbbing from all the power play, and Roman has half of mind to whip it out and start stroking, but he held himself together. That would be very classy of him after all; not in front of all these patrons. Maybe he should have set about doing this in the more private back rooms? Fuck, next time for sure.

Victor chewed on his own lip, but started slowly unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. What a good boy, listening to orders like he was made to do. Roman hummed his approval and discretely adjusted himself in his pants. Though, he wasn't sure why he bothered being discrete about it when all eyes were clearly on Victor. 

Victor stalled with all his buttons undone, looking around the club and seeing for perhaps the first time just how many hungry pairs of eyes that were pointed directly at him. Roman could see Victor shiver from all the probably unwanted attention. It was interesting, but Roman quickly grew tired of waiting.

"Now Vicky, I know you're new here but I am the boss. When I tell you to do something, you'd be a good girl and do it." His voice was deeper the usual, probably because of how turned on he is by this. It was also more sexual a tease then he's been trying for, but Roman went with the flow. 

He liked calling Victor, Vicky as a pet name and that was definitely staying passed tonight. He got the lovely view of Victor closing his eyes to the world around him and finally peeling off that fucking ugly shirt. Roman graciously put up with how nervous Victor was about this. The man didn't strip in public very often obviously. They'd work on that together.

Those gorgeous scars on display for the whole club to see. Roman was a bit disappointed that he didn't have a collar ready of Victor, because it would be hard to let the whole fucking world know that Victor was his property without it. Then again, that sounded to close to the things the joker had done to his woman. Collared her, tattooed her, and definitely ignored her way to much. He'd treat Victor a lot fucking better then that poor girl got treated. Victor just had to submit and probably ask.

If Roman wanted to be even more cruel he might have made Victor give a try at the pole, but he was going to save that for another night. Made the girls could give him some tips and lessons to be ready for that. Thinking about Victor knowing what he was fucking doing up there and seductively aiming it at him made him shiver. He fought to contain himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get hot in here! Main feature is Daddy kink, so if that doesn’t float your boat you ain’t gonna like <3

Roman looked over at Victor, watching how affected his usual stoic assassin was. The scarred man even looked a bit nervous. Roman wanted to devour Victor when he had that look in his eyes, but refrained for now. All good things would come with time and they were almost there. Instead, Roman relished in the feeling of power that it gave him. He couldn't help but wonder just how far he could take this tonight.

"Such a good girl, now why don't you come and sit on Daddy's lap?" Roman said with a sneer. He didn't manage to tone it as a question, but instead a demand. Oh well, Roman was a demanding guy after all. He patted at his own knee, tempted to touch his achingly hard cock. He'll get some touch and relief pretty soon anyways, he could wait.

Victor looked cautious dropping down off the table, even going as far to twitch towards his shirt before if inching closer to Roman. Victor was a large man, and it was very musing to watch him squirm around, but he wanted some pressure on his goddamn lap. Plus, if he had actually made a move to put that shirt back on Roman would have thrown something at him. Or pushed him down and pinched one of those nipples as punishment.

Not that he wasn't planning on pinching those tiny pebbled nipple anyways, but that wasn't the point. Victor knew very well that if he disobeyed, then Roman would retaliate. Roman had no fucking problem smacking around a brat, especially if it was his brat to take care of. That's what Daddy's did.

"Now Vicky" He was done doing anything but ordering as Victor was taking too much time. He hadn't realize that his own assassin was this shy. Was he just playing coy? He'd train it out of him in the future. 

Actually, Roman did find it kind of hot, maybe it was fine. It was beginning to be hard to think with his hard cock pressing up against the zipper of his slacks. He was going to have an imprint soon if he didn't adjust. Still, it would be worth it if Victor would just get on his fucking lap and grind down like the little slut he was always meant to fucking be.

Victor came forward and carefully perched on top of Roman's lap, sitting on his knees and hovering above him as he glanced around the room. Roman decided pretty fast that this was unacceptable and he grabbed a handful of Victor's well sculpted ass. How many of his girls had he grabbed by the ass before? The answer was probably all of them. At the end of the day though, Victor was a strong guy and could take a lot more than one of the girls. That was great, because Roman love being rough.

Not to mention the feeling of that ass is his palms was fucking fantastic. Serious, he was easily a complete handful on either side. Roman loved a bit of meat on his companions, so this cake as a pleasant surprise. Nothing better then pulling at your partners skin while their fat ass jigged on you or around you depending on the situation. Roman needed that thing against his cock.

"Boss?" Victor softly questioned in a tone that Roman had never even heard him use before. Roman wanted to drag more of that soft, confused tone out from Victor's throat. Good thing his assassin had used it quietly, because he had no intention of sharing that with anyone else. That noise was all for him and only for him. Made him sound to soft and good for this fucking world. Especially Gotham.

Roman slaps Victor's ass hard and likes how Victor whimpers, but does not protest. Then he digs his nails into the meat of that ass and forced him down to finally settle his weight down. Victor sucked in a breath in the most lovely way and settled his crazed eyes on Roman, like they always should've been. 

Roman felt annoyed that Victor wasn't right on top of his dick like he want him to be. That was easy enough to rectify.

"Victor, going to need you to be on top of my dick now. Stop with this childish shit, everybody knows you belong to me." Roman said with leisure. He was enjoying this taunting mood between them, but also just wanted to hurry the fuck up. Besides, he was losing interest in them being in the club. Victor was showing to many faces to the public and Roman wanted those for just himself.

This night had ended up being a great fucking night after all. And then Victor made a whimpering sound that made Roman want to kill the woman who was walking by. She glanced down and had clearly heard it. It would be bad business to murder people in his own club, so he decided on something else. People were fucking lucky that he was so considerate.

"Hey, who do you belong to Victor?" He hissed, trying to ignore that Victor still hadn't listen to his last order. He soothes a hand down Victor's naked back, liking the shiver he got in response. Oh, he was going to be sensitive. 

Roman could already just picture Victor squealing as Roman bent him in half and relentlessly fingered him. Or how Victor would look right after Roman was finished railing him. Stuffed full of Roman's cum and over-sensitively begging for Roman to pull the fingers out as he had a bit more fun. The future looked fucking promising.

"You." Victor answered quietly, with an undignified sniffle. Roman could see that hard exterior of his cracking. One more little step off and Victor would be his forever.

"Louder Victor and you know I need more than a one-word answer." Roman encouraged, scratching his manicured nails against Victor's shoulder. He could feel how tightly wound Victor was by just touching his skin. 

Roman made a note that he was going to have to start taking better care of his Victor. Starting with a spa day for the two of them to enjoy. Roman enjoyed acupuncture himself, but Victor would more likely enjoy a massage. Plus if the masseuse even looked at him wrong, Victor could have fun slicing them up. What a fun date idea.

"I belong to you Roman." Victor said, licking his lips. His eyes met Roman's eyes for what seemed to be a single second before tilting down and staying on his collarbone instead. 

Roman suddenly wondered how Victor felt about biting. Like, not even just Roman biting him either. If Victor liked the look of his collarbone now, it would look twice as good with a fresh bruised indented with Victor's own teeth. Roman would proudly spot that bruise like a fucking trophy for as long as it would stay and demand it be put there again when it faded.

"Is it really Roman you should be calling me right now? With your tits out and you in my lap. In the middle of my club?" Roman encouraged. If he slapped at Victor's said tits to highlight what he was saying, it was because he was only human. 

Both hands returned to Victor's ass to grope and pull to his content as he watched a light pink mark appear on the side of Victor's chest. Victor's pants weren't the best quality and they also weren't the best fit, but in this (singularity) case that was a good thing. That meant that that he could stretch the material with his hands, and thumb at Victor's crack through them. You couldn't do such a thing in tight fitted pants.

Roman was a big fan of being called Daddy and he was very aware that Victor knew this fact. He just wanted Victor to get there on his own, because it would be all the sweeter. He took one of his hands off Victor's ass to squeeze at his pecs instead. A nipple because he could. Victor jolted at the suddenness of it and whimpered like he probably never had in his life.

"Daddy. I belong to you, Daddy." Victor finally answered, while sliding forward to rest on his dick. Roman straight up moaned and then laughed a bit hysterically.

"That's a good bitch, so good for me." Roman answered back again. Grinning wide and grinding his teeth all at once, fire lighting up in his eyes. Hell yeah, Victor was never to call him boss again. 

Roman finally let himself lean forward and kiss his boy. It was quick and closed mouth because of how shocked Victor was over it. His glove hand spanked Victor once and then reached up to pry those scarred lips open. There would be no more waiting, because he was fucking having Victor. 

He kissed him again, shoving his tongue in and sucking on Victor's mouth with all his pent-up frustration. Victor's hot cavern of a mouth felt just as good as he thought it would. He remained relentless and unyielding as Victor squirmed. It only created please this friction for Roman's shaft after all. The whole club could see just how much Victor belonged to him. 

Victor made a lovely noise in the room and smiles, all the while slightly ride back and forth on Roman's dick. He had to break their lips apart to swoop down and instead nose at Victor's naked shoulder. So tempted to bite, but not wanting to share the reaction he would get with anybody.

Instead, Roman planted his feet firmly on the ground and thrust upward harshly. His hips met Victor's grind in the best way. Roman could see Victor's pants beginning to tent from arousal and he could've listened to him mewl for fucking hours.

"Victor, you've got such a nice ass. Do you like being on Daddy's lap like this? Or do you wanna come upstairs with me and have a real good time?" Roman asked, feeling a bit vulnerable himself since the first time tonight. If Victor just wanted to hump and kiss in the middle of the club then that would be all right. Roman told himself that he could still be content if Victor didn't want to go upstairs. 

Victor whined loudly as Roman's cock pressed into a particularly good spot and then panted like he was losing his mind. "I love it Roman. Love it so much, I wanna go upstairs down. Make me your bitch." 

Oh, Victor really was the perfect man. It's perfect. Red from his ears down to his nipples. Roman wanted to tug and pull on those nipples until they were so sore that Victor couldn't stand to have one of his god awful shirts on.

"Oh Vicky, you've always been my bitch. Now though, Daddy's looking forward give you a treat for your loyalty. So we're gonna go upstairs and you're gonna ditch the rest of those awful clothes. Then you'll bend over my fucking bed and pull those cheeks of yours apart. Give daddy a good look."

Roman growled out, pushing Victor up. He forcefully grabbed his assassin and dragged him towards the elevator which led up to the penthouse apartment. He pushed Victor up against the wall as soon as the elevator was in motion and pulled him into another kiss. Victor was lovely and responsive to every touch that Roman allowed him. Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this wasn’t my favorite chapter to write and I was pretty frustrated with it. It’s okay, that happens sometimes and I’ve learned the best thing I can do at this point is post it and start working on the next one instead. Hope you enjoy. One more chapter to go! <3

Another kiss to tide him over and Roman let himself use much more teeth this time. He broke the skin of Victor's lip, just enough so they could both taste the blood. Victor whined like no one had ever done that for him before and leaned back against the wall. Like he couldn't keep his legs working because of how thoroughly Roman was kissing him.

Roman licked his lips and savored the light taste of blood. Oh, this was going to be such a fucking fun night. He bent down to bite at Victor's expose throat. It left a lovely deep indent of his perfect teeth that would be there for days to come. Victor just took the motion and moaned at the pain. Roman left a filthy lick over the spot as a reward for being so good for him. He relished the tiny taste of blood he got from the irritated skin. He can see the bruise forming from how roughly he bit down and nothing has ever looked better.

They kissed again, Roman not being forgiving as Victor scrambled to keep up. Roman fucks into his mouth like he owns it and gets a pang of arousal when he realizes that he does. He owns every little thing about Victor, down to the squirming shiver that goes through his body every time Roman licks the roof of his mouth.

The elevator door opened, but Roman only moved for a few inches back from Victor. He was hard in ways that he nearly never was, and beginning to feel desperate for a touch. He pushed Victor as far into the wall as he he could physically go and then jolted his hips into him. The slow grind was both not enough and fucking perfect. Victor made this high pitched surprised moan at the action and Roman finally got a bit a relief. 

"Change my mind darling, get out of those clothes here." He said with a bit of a drawl. They were on the second floor now anyways, no one would be up here besides maybe a worker or two. Some of the Romans most trusted people. Victor twitched, looking around Roman shoulder a bit miserably.

Roman ground their hips together again, with a dominant smile on his face. Victor would being doing what he wanted, just as soon as he could convince himself to pull away. The friction Roman was getting for his cock made him not want to pull back, but it was for the greater good. He wanted to be inside of Victor at some fucking point tonight, so he was going to have to show some kind of control until that could happen. He wasn't as young as he used to be and couldn't just go all night because he simply wanted to.

"Boss." There was that little trailed off one words sentence again, it made Victor seem so cute and weak. Roman liked it, despite the fact that he didn't really want Victor to call him boss anymore. Besides the fact that it was clearly him trying to reason with Roman. There would be none of that, because Victor was his. And after tonight the assassin would be his in every sense of the word. Fuck, why did it take him this long to know that this was what he wanted all along? 

Roman growled once more, showing his pointed teeth to Victor. He finally pulled himself away from Victor, and got a look at just how wrecked he was. Victor's lips were kiss swollen and red. The bit of blood only highlighted his color. Victor's neck was in much the same way, with a lovely blush decorating his skin all the way down to his nipples.

"Clothes off now Vicky. Don't argue with daddy." Roman ordered, once again ready to get the show on the road.

That sent Victor finally into motion, bending over to peel off his shoes and socks. He only paused to look up at Roman with vulnerable eyes. Roman had a thought that he looked adorable with all the scars, expose nipples and feet. It was an image of pure vulnerability that just screamed that he belonged in this place. Belonged with Roman.

Roman could picture the future clearly in that moment; Victor making breakfast and smiling sweetly at him. Teasing Roman and laughing simply because of how happy he was.Victor dancing around one of his rooms, sporting pajama pants that clearly did not belong to him. An easy smile on his face and a gold shiny ring on his finger.

Roman snapped out of it when Victor leaned forward to grab at one of his hands. He brought it up and kissed one of Roman's fingertips. Innocent, teasing and not enough. Would Victor kiss his cock sweetly like that before taking it down his throat? How about after they were done with fucking?

"Boss?" Victor asked, probably realizing that he didn't have Roman's full attention. Maybe he was used to it. Roman made a note that from this point forward, Victor would be his top priority. Even if he was doing business, he’d do his best not to be mad of Victor interrupted. After all, his boy shouldn’t just be pushed to the side because Daddy was busy.

Roman smiled sweetly at his man, the kind of smile that he almost never gave it to anyone. Or maybe he just hasn't been happy in a while. It was wonderful that Victor made him feel this way, and Roman looked forward to their future together. Just as soon as he was done fucking his cock up Victor’s ass tonight. Would he be his first?

“The rest of it off too sweetheart and I don't think I'm your boss right now, am I?” Roman’s voice was teasing and demanding all at once. 

Victor held onto his belt, a little unsure. He chewed on his lip, making it bleed all over again. Actually, Roman found it was easy to picture that it had been quite sometime since Victor had been naked with another. Roman occasionally brought people to bed, but his assassin never seem to. Maybe his work of art of a body was for certain eyes only. Whatever the real answer was, it made Roman want him all the more.

"Boss." Victor murmured, looking coyly off to the side. 

"Hmm?" Roman answered with a frown. He’d already ordered Victor to get naked, what more could be said? Either Victor was going to listen or chose to be punished. It was up to Victor, but Roman would much rather not have to spank his boy into submission before they fucked for the first time. He was already starting to push it by continuing to call Roman, Boss.

"Daddy." There we go, Victor’s complete compliance. Wonderful.

"Yes love?" Roman answered back easily, already in a better mood then he had been seconds ago. He’d accepted his random mood swings as what they were years ago, and most of the time just rolled with it.

“Can't we wait until we're home first?” Victor sassed quietly. He looked cute enough asking, that Roman let him off the hook for talking back against an order.

“Not if you want a reward for being a good girl.” Roman sneered, taking a moment to cross his arms. 

He liked that Victor called his apartment home, even though Victor didn't technically live with him. Actually, he didn't know where Victor lived and that suddenly bothered him. How fast can he make Victor move in? Would it be easier to just buy him all new clothes, maybe once Victor makes it through his front door, (passed the elevator entrance) he'd just never let him leave again. What a wonderful thought.

Roman grinned and watched as Victor’s pants finally came off. His assassin was wearing a light protective cup in tight sculpted black underwear. They looked remarkably good on him, seeming to highlight the scarring of Victor’s thighs. 

And what strong looking thighs they were. Roman had definitely seen Victor choke a guy to death with only those thighs before and hadn’t thought anything of it. That seemed like a disservice now, because those muscles deserved to be worshipped. Seriously, Roman could hardly wait to have them up close and personal while he did things like suck Victor’s cock or licked at that hole of his. Nothing better then being between two powerful legs that could crush you and were trembling to be good.

They was very much Victor, but kind of a shame that it kept Roman from seeing his junk. He thought back to the tent he’d swear he had seen earlier, and thought with wonder that that must've been physically painful. Roman groups of briefly through his still crisply perfect suit, taking in the sights. His man was perfect, even though he was taking his sweet fucking time getting naked. And then the wait was over. Victor was bare for him. 

Victor stood like he was calm, even though Roman Sionis wasn't. Good assassin, just waiting for his next order from his master. Nice title, but Roman knew he preferred daddy to master. He’d done extensive research in the past to make sure.

His gaze dipped downward, away from the more innocent thoughts and down to Victor’s dick. A gleaming ring caught his eye and it wasn't one on Victor’s finger. His lovely assassin's dick had a hoop piercing right at the tip of it. It was gorgeous to look at, but still made Roman’s blood boil from jealousy.

Someone had put that there, touched his Victor’s lovely cock. Cruelly, he reached out and flicked the piercing, taking in Victor’s flinch as he did so. That probably hurt terribly if the flesh was extra sensitive, but in that moment Roman didn’t care. Victor was his to hurt anyways.

“Who did this to you Vicky?” Roman practically growled, roughly grabbing ahold of Victor’s dick and rubbing at the head. It was at the very least, a well done piercing. Professionally done, and well taken care of. 

“An old piercing from my time working with the Russian mob. It was a right of passage for becoming one of them.” Victor explained, as calmly as he could manage with Roman’s hand on his cock.

Oh, Roman hated it even more now. A mark that said Victor belonged to someone else? Shit, it had to go. Roman would get him a better piece that screamed Roman Sionis instead. That was a reasonable response, but part of Roman wanted to force Victor to get the top inch of his dick surgically removed. 

He wouldn't need it anyways, he's going to learn how to take it up the ass like a good man and never turn back. Still, Victor’s dick looks good but with less of it there he'd look great in a pairs of women's underwear. For now, Roman would just have to let it go. 

“You're mine now Victor, no one else's. You belong to me. Say it!”

He said, prowling forward those few steps and crowding him back into the wall. Roman yanked harshly on the hoop, liking how the skin was a tad red already from irritation. Victor yelped in surprise, and Roman liked the noise. It just wasn't what he wanted.

“Say it Vicky.” Roman whispered into Victor ear, pulling on it with his teeth when he was done speaking. All the while, Roman pumped Victor’s cock, liking the way it twitched in his hand. He was being harsh on the cock ring, but it really did get on his nerves.

"I'm yours Boss. D-Daddy please!" Victor gasped out, losing what was left of his composure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for this to get a bit rough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so happy to see this pairing being so active in the last week! Seriously, I read everything that people write for them and love it all! Already have my next project for Roman/Victor started, so look forward to it.

"Please what Love? Just what are you begging for? Fucking give you anything you want, just got to ask for it first." Roman growled, still pumping his hand up and down Victor's cock. His grip was edging on to tight, but he wasn't about to let up. No, this was about making his boy squirm.

"Pull harder, fuck!" Victor shouted and braced himself on the wall of the elevator. He spread his legs more and writhed against that moving hand. He looked like a whore with his head thrown back and eyes dilated black. Roman fucking love it.

Roman's own eyebrows shot up with surprise and he developed a dangerous spark in his eye. He cruelly yanked on specifically the piercing one last time before backing away. It was probably painful for Victor to loose the stroking pressure after all that build up but Roman was never a very nice guy. Wouldn't want Victor coming yet anyways, they still had a good many things Roman wanted them to do tonight before that. Victor could wait until Roman told him he wanted him to come and not a second before.

"Down on your knees for me baby and stick it out that fucking tongue. Yeah just like that." Roman growled, touching himself momentarily through his pants. It was his turn for seconds of relief.

Then Victor was on his knees, looking like he always belong there. Roman smoothed a hand over Victor's hair and then put his hand in front of the assassin's mouth. Fuck, this was such a sexual picture. It was a shame he didn't have a camera on him at the moment to capture it forever. Oh well, another time. 

Maybe he'd hire a professional photographer in the future and get some real good shots of his man. Like Victor on his knees or Victor gagging on his cock with a bit of running mascara. Or Roman carving a fresh scar into his chest. Victor would probably enjoy having a copy of that last one too. Roman smiled with glee.

"Help Daddy take his gloves off." Roman ordered, holding one of his hands out for Victor.

Not even a second later Victor was nipping at the end and pulling it off carefully. Victor held the first glove in his teeth after it was off, a bit like a dog. He was good in not dropping something of Roman's onto the floor. It made Roman giggle a bit hysterically.

"Why don't you bring that to the bedroom for me." Roman asked sweetly, talking in a higher pitched then normal. Like he was talking to a small child or dog. 

When Victor stood up, Roman kicked him harshly in the kneecap. Victor fell and dropped the glove onto the floor in shock. Roman didn't give a shit, but still sneered like Victor had ruined his day.

"Did I tell you to get up off those knees?" Roman growled crowding in so close that he was practically kneeing Victor in the face. Maybe that would make him learn his lesson.

Victor made the loveliest whimpering noise from the back of his throat as he looked up desperately at his boss. Whether those confused and slightly watery eyes were all an act or not, Roman wasn't going to give an inch. Victor was his and he'd fucking do whatever Roman said.

"Don't give me those eyes Vicky, you're smart enough to know what I want." Roman taunted.

Victor dropped his head down with a red tinged face, it was lovely to see his man embarrassed. It went well with that scarred up face of his, just like all those terrible printed shirts he owned. Roman was excited to see what other expressions he could force out of the man. 

Victor crawled slowly out of the elevator and Roman shuffle the foot behind in the entire way, a visible smile full of teeth clear as day on his face. He took his time to look over that wonderfully displayed scarred body, well sculpted for Roman's taste. It was like Victor had been made for him. Muscular and thick like a man his age should be. And yet still delightfully agile. That ass as well, was something Roman was very much looking forward to acquainting himself with.

It wasn't all that long a walk from the elevator to Roman's bedroom, but he still gave Victor all the time he needed. They wouldn't be pushing this after all. This was the first night of many, even if Victor didn't know it yet. Or maybe, Roman would go rough on him tonight and show him just what he's been missing all this time. Yes, that suddenly sounded amazing.

"Lay it down on the bed Vic, and then be a good boy and help Daddy out of his pants." Roman said, still fiddling with his remaining glove.

Victor dropped the glove down with great consideration, and gave it a last lick flicking his tongue like he couldn't get enough of the fresh leather taste. Roman just about tore off his other glove and Victor gave it the same treatment with his tongue. Fuck, that was so hot.

Then he was turning and giving Roman those dark, turned on eyes with his. Roman stood just behind him, admiring and never moving. Victor had his next order and it was just a waiting game now. They would be together soon, so it was all right to let Victor set the pace for a few moments. Victor was never one to disappoint, crawling forward and softly smashing his face into the crotch of Roman's suit pants. 

Admittedly, he wasn't as hard as he had been when Victor was in his lap but that single action nearly put him back there. Victor sniffed like the animal that he was and Roman automatically reached down to hold his head in place. Fuck, it would be so easy to skull fuck Victor like this. In fact, that was sounding better and better in his mind.

Roman had started this whole thing with the single intent of destroying that ass. Making him fucking drip and gap with his cum. But now, the little show with the tongue made him want to be so far back in Victor's throat he had no choice but to cry from it.

"Have you ever taken a man's dick Victor?" Roman asked, almost without meaning to. The wrong answer was going to make him blow his top in the worst of ways, but he couldn't stand not knowing.

Victor thrusts against his leg, like the depraved slut he was. Victor licks at the outline of Roman's thick cock. He tries to remain calm, but his anger bubbles dangerously. Had his dear Victor given his body to someone else? Fuck, this was perhaps worse than that damn piercing on his cock. Roman grabs Victor's head and jolts it up at what had to be in uncomfortable angle.

"Victor you tell me right the fuck now. Have you ever been with a man before!" It was no longer a question, just an angry demand.

"Had a guy finger me once, but I killed him afterwards." Victor mumbles, licking his lips and still staring at the outline of Roman's cock. Like there's nothing more he'd rather do then have his face mashed back up against it.

Roman's heart beat fast at the very thought of someone else being inside of his right hand man. This was unacceptable. He gritted his teeth and didn't let Victor move an inch.

"When?" Roman asked, heat swirling behind his eyes. 

"I was almost 20, during my first time in jail." Victor answered easily, like he didn't find it to be a big deal.

"Consensual?" This was Roman's last chance at sanity, his right eye already twitching. There was a chance the he was just going to lose his shit and beat Victor bloody for past transgressions, and that's not really how he wanted the night to end. Maybe another night because Victor would definitely let him, but not tonight.

"No." Victor answered, looking away a bit embarrassed. 

"Did you like it?" Victor fucking hesitated after that one and Roman nearly lost his fucking mind. 

"It wasn't bad, tried it on myself later down the line." Victor admitted, tinging red in the face.

"No one touches you but me from now on." Roman said, like that wasn't an obvious fact. He just needed a little bit of verbal understanding from Victor before they proceeded.

"Yes boss." Victor confirmed.

"Address me properly in the bedroom Vicky." Roman snarled, finally mashing Victor's face back forward to be against his covered dick.

"Yes Daddy." Victor manages to say, though it was a bit muffled given his position.

"Good girl." Victor whines and Roman chuckles.

Roman picks his foot up and gives a light kick to the ring on the end of Victor's dick, causing his assassin to buckle even farther forward. Roman is quick to push his pants down, along with his underwear and shove his dick back into Victor's face. It smears pre-cum onto his cheek and Victor's never looked more pretty. 

"As tonight's our first night I'll make it easy on you. Suck on Daddy's cock and I'll be nice to you." Roman was lying through his teeth, he was no longer going to alone able to be nice about this. But, if Victor did his best and didn't fuss; Roman would leave his ass for another night. Or at least a second round after Roman had fucked his frustrations out.

Victor hesitated and Roman had to amend his words. Maybe Victor had been looking forward to having it up the ass tonight and was disappointed to wait. It didn't really matter, he'd get what Roman wanted him to have. And be fucking thankful for it.

"Want to see those blank eyes of yours when you choke hopelessly on my fucking dick. 'Kay?" Roman said, smiling to mask his darker intentions. 

Victor moved forward so fast that it was nearly painful for Roman's cock to be whipped around like that. The head of his drools cock, smeared more across Victor's stubble, staining the hair a slightly darker color.

Roman didn't give Victor any time to examine or think about him in retaliation. This wasn't going to be a nice fuck anymore, that ship had sailed. He pried Victor mouth open wide and rammed all the way in.Roman was in no way a small man and Victor struggled with the intrusion. Anyone would have, even if they had lots of practice sucking cock. 

Had Ramen ever wanted more in his life then to see Victor cry? Fuck, no he hadn't. The best part was the assassin didn't fight it. Roman watched as his man struggled, and lightly gagged around him. The contractions of his throat felt nothing but heavenly after Roman had controlled himself for so long.

Victor was as he had always been, good at following orders. His eyes rolled back into his head as Roman's cock was all the way in, cutting off his oxygen. Oh, he liked the way that Victor could only drip saliva messily onto the floor. He was having such a hard time swallowing with such a big blockage in his exposed throat. Such a good boy.

Roman was going to make him lick it up when they were done, along with what was already dripping out of his leaking dick. It better not stain Roman's fucking floor or he get a punishment much worse then a little throat fucking. Victor was struggling so much for air and his cock looked like it might burst. Roman wasn't even sure if he was going to thrust, having far too much fun just holding in place. He liked how much his usually calm and collected man was struggling. 

And then the best part happened, Victor's legs twitched against his will from comfortable position, fighting against what their owner wanted. No oxygen always meant that those jerk reactions were pure instinct. Nothing turned Roman on more. If he stomped down mercilessly on that expose dick, would Victor spill all over the floor? Well Roman just had to find out.

Roman watched the struggle with glee and loved knowing that Victor chest probably hurts. That he is the one fucking doing this to his boy and no one can fucking stop him. He's the one with complete control. It would be nothing to kill Victor here or even stomp that fucking pretty red cock into the floor until it's a bloody mess. He wouldn't do either of those things ever, but the possibility of having that power gives him an extra added thrill. It's so fucking good.

Victor stops struggling and more or less started making small aborted glugging noises. He was beginning to choke to death then. Roman felt no mercy, but laughed at Victor's predicament. His boys eyes were just as glassy and blank as he'd pictured them being. In the end, that's really what made him cum.

Roman came abruptly down that stuffed throat and didn't pull back until he was good and ready. Victor tipped over and collapsed, his body heaving for all those minutes of missed breath. The way that he hunched over meant that Roman could step on him like he'd previously wanted to. 

Roman didn't though, because his boy was still coughing and struggling as it was. That was enough for now, there'd be other times. Plus, Roman was in a good mood after coming and didn't feel Victor needed anymore of a punishment. Not when his boy had managed to swallow everything he had been given.

Pity, because that meant he wasn't going to be coming soon. Victor cock still drooled lightly, apparently unaffected by lack of oxygen. He'd just have to wait now, unless he could find the breath to beg for it. If not, then he'd can wait until Roman's had his fun finger fucking Jim into the bed.

Yes, that was the first of many orgasms Roman planned to be having with Victor and there was no need to rush when they had forever. Because he was certainly never letting Victor go.


End file.
